


We're All Falling Down

by emeraldsun



Series: Not So Distant Future [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canadian Fallout Character(s), Fossil Fuels, How Do I Tag, Modern Era, My First Work in This Fandom, Please tell me some better tags, Short One Shot, Time Travel, first story on this website
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsun/pseuds/emeraldsun
Summary: Basically some one shots in the story world I'm planning. It's mostly pre-war, Canadian, and in an alternate modern setting. Please criticize me and help me tag/organize this story.





	1. Pre-Apocalyptic

She reads the predictions and wonders what she will do. She wonders if she'll just keep going like people do in this world; hoping the government will do more, and go to work with only survival in mind. It's not like she can give anything substantial to any movements, and she can't face the opposition. She can't face the people screaming denial when the world is crashing all around them.

A deserted, nigh lifeless world flashes through her mind, along with more children being ripped away from their families. People falling dead like flies, forgotten and ignored.

_God, please don't make it worse than it already is._

We all live in this reality, Noelle struggles to think. So they have to see it eventually, right?


	2. Deep in Oil Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw the environment. Bring on the resource wars.

It sounds simple to face someone who doesn't know all the facts, and doesn't feel the gravity of the situation. Noelle remembers the heated, shaken bodies and the voices demanding why. _Why do you want to take my livelihood? Why do you want to ruin my family?_

She can't answer those questions in the moment. She can't give those people what they want.

_I want to steal your oil, of course. It's because I hate you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how this website works and I'm just posting little tidbits of random stuff I wrote. It's good for the character and good for me to express my thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to tag. This is set in a universe like our own. It has our modern technology and political climate. The main big story is completely different.


End file.
